


The Aftercare

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [459]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff, Multi, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wincestiel: Cas and Dean cleaning Sam up after some rough sex/bdsm, and taking their time, making sure he's okay and stuff. Please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> please send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, not here

Sam panted, eyes shut in bliss after everything that happened between him, Dean, and Cas.

His body ached, but the ache was good, and the burn was enjoyable.

He groaned when he felt lips against him, realizing it was Cas, able to recognize the feel of his lips, the touch of his hand from anywhere.

The kisses were soft though, unlike anything that had happened when they fucked. Unlike the lips that left love bites and other marks on his body.

Cas’ hands were gentle too, unlike the bruises that would show tomorrow, making Dean and Cas smirk and grin, and make Sam flush, showing the three of them just how rough and how hot the night had gotten.

Sam heard movement, Dean getting off the bed, and he cracked an eye open, watching Dean walk into the bathroom, grabbing various items.

“De’?” Sam asked lazily. “Whatcha gettin’?”

“Some things to help you relax.” Cas replied for Dean. Sam opened both eyes, turning to look over at the angel, who studied Sam, eyes trailing over each mark that had been made during sex. “Did you find tonight enjoyable, Sam?”

“More than.” Sam murmured.

“Good, that’s good Sammy.” Dean said, coming back with two towels, a bowl filled with water, massage oil, and soothing creams to rub into Sam’s body.

Dean settled the items down and motioned Cas over, who moved carefully around Sam, taking a towel, and the two soaked them in the water, ringing out the excess, making them damp.

They turned to Sam, and started carefully rubbing Sam’s muscles, carefully and soothingly, speaking softly of how proud they were of Sam, of how good he was.

Sam shut his eyes, body seeming to vibrate in pleasure, and he sighed deeply as he felt Cas and Dean work around his body slowly.

“Mmm, feels good.” Sam murmured.

“That’s good. We want you to relax, Sam.” Cas said.

Sam felt kisses start back up, and he groaned in pleasure and content, getting a small laugh from both Dean and Cas.

When they finished wiping Sam down and off, Dean grabbed the massage oil, flipping Sam over.

Sam felt both sets of hands at his back, and he groaned again, feeling the massage oils working in his skin, getting him to relax even more.

“We’re happy you’re enjoying this Sammy.” Dean said softly, feeling Sam grow lax underneath them. “Just let us help take care of you.”

“No problem there.” Sam grunted. Dean gave Cas a grin, who returned it, and the finished with Sam’s massage.

They grabbed the cream and started to rub it into Sam’s body, feeling the last little bit of energy leave Sam as they worked at the back, then the front.

Sam watched them with lazy, sleep filled eyes, as the two rubbed the cream down his body, giving soft kisses before they covered the area.

“Tired, Sammy?” Dean asked softly, finishing with his side, and going back up to lie with Sam on one side. Cas did the same on his and the two wrapped their arms around Sam, cuddling with him, and keeping the lax hunter in their embrace.

“Mm-hmm.” Sam nodded.

“Then you sleep. You deserve it.” Cas said. “Sleep Sam. We will be here.” The angel nuzzled into Sam’s neck, and Sam reached out grabbing Dean and Cas, before he started to slip into unconsciousness.

“Love you guys.” Sam mumbled, almost asleep.

“Love you too Sammy. We love you too.” Dean replied.


End file.
